


Forever Mine

by hansluke



Series: Lacrosse and Yellow Eyes [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Height difference, M/M, Nesting, Possessive Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: What if Brett got poisoned with a special type of wolfsbane which makes him all cuddly and protective of Liam?</p><p>Combined with another Prompt on Tumblr: Could you do a fic about Brian height difference?</p><p>And a bunch asking for more Possessive!Brett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

"Oh my God," Liam said when he saw Brett fall to the ground during a fight.

Another pack had came to town and Brett insisted on fighting along the side of Scott's pack, despite Liam not wanting him to.

"Liam, watch out!" he heard Scott yell before his vision went black.

* * *

Liam groaned when woke up. He was lying flat on his back on a hard surface and the lights were way too bright. He also had a raging headache and- then the pain from it was gone. 

Liam blinked a few times so his vision would stop being so blurry and sat up. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend, "You're okay," he breathed out in relief.

"It seems so," Deaton said, pulling his attention away from Brett, "You were hit over the head, Liam. You had a slight concussion, but because of your healing abilities, it's already gone."

"Hey, I'm fine," Liam said, grabbing Brett's hand when he saw it was wrapped around his arm with his veins dark black, "Deaton said so." 

"Brett, however, isn't," Deaton said, "He was poisoned with wolfsbane...not a kind I've seen before. I'm running some tests and Stiles and I will be doing research. I know it isn't fatal and isn't effecting him physically so far. If there are any symptoms, I want you to let me know immediately."

"We will," Scott said, startling Liam. 

He hadn't even noticed Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia, and Malia standing there before now.

"We should get home," Lydia said quietly, "It's late."

"Brett, you can stay with me," Liam said, standing up off of the table. 

As soon as he stood up, Brett's arms were around him and he was nuzzling the top of his head. 

Liam really didn't think anything of it at the time. They had been through a lot and Brett had always been a little more than protective of his much smaller boyfriend. 

He probably should have looked into it but he really just wanted to go home and sleep. 

* * *

Liam didn't really notice anything within the next week. Brett just came over more than usual, but Liam just figured it was the after effects of him seeing Liam hurt. 

Then on Saturday night he really noticed something for the first time. They had been invited to a big Beacon Hills lacrosse party at Greenberg's house. Brett hadn't really left Liam's side all night and they had drank more than a few beers. They were in a competition with the other werewolves to see if anyone could feel a buzz. 

He was pretty sure Isaac would get alcohol poisoning if he was human, because the guy was beyond buzzed while he hung all over Scott. 

Finally, Brett excused himself to the bathroom and Liam was left alone. Scott and Isaac had disappeared a while ago, Stiles had snorted to himself and left, Malia and Kira followed soon after that, and Lydia said she was done with teenagers and went to read with Deputy Parrish or whatever they did. 

Liam stood up and went to get another drink when he felt a hand on his waist. He thought it was Brett and he grinned, turning around in the man's strong arms. The smile dropped instantly when it was some other guy from school. A senior who smelled strongly of alcohol. 

"Uh...get off," Liam said bluntly, shoving the guy away. It took all of his power not to use his werewolf strength. The only guy he wanted touching him was his boyfriend.

"Aw, c'mon, baby," the guy slurred, "Just one kiss," he said, trying to grab him again.

"Hey, fuck off!" Liam finally yelled, his cheeks turning red.

"You're a cute one when you're angry," the guy laughed, grabbing his hips. 

Suddenly, the man was shoved away from him and into a wall. The crowd went silent and the only sound was he music playing and Brett breathing heavily. 

"What the hell, man?" the senior demanded. 

"Stay away from him!" Brett yelled.

A few kids were murmuring to each other and Liam grabbed Brett's arm quickly when he saw his eyes start to fade to gold. He pulled him out of the party and closed the door behind him. 

He took Brett's face in his hands once they got to Brett's car, "Brett, calm down," he said, "Breathe. The sun, the moon, the truth...baby, come on-"

"No!" Brett yelled, "I should go back there and kill the guy. He was touching you...you're mine..." he growled, pacing back and forth and breathing heavily.

"Brett, just calm down," Liam tried.

"I need a walk," Brett growled, "Stay in the car...I'll be back." 

_He's wolfing out,_ Liam thought in shock. He'd never even seen Brett wolf out, he was always so calm. 

As soon as Brett ran into the woods, Liam called Scott.

* * *

They met up back at Deaton's. Scott had arrived with Stiles and Stiles drove Liam to Deaton's while Scott went to find Brett.

By the time they got there, Scott was already there with Brett. His boyfriend was sitting on the table, breathing heavy but looking calm and exhausted now. 

"Brett?" Liam asked quietly. 

"I'm so sorry, babe," Brett whispered, standing up and hugging the smaller boy tightly to him, "I freaked, I'm sorry." 

"Hey, it's okay," Liam said, holding onto him. He really wished he could kiss Brett right now, but the taller boy was wrapped around him. His head was on top of his and his arms were holding his shoulders tightly. 

"I believe I know what this is," Deaton said, "The wolfsbane Brett was poisoned with has a psychological effect. It's used in mating rituals, but most of the time in a smaller dose." 

"Mating rituals?" Scott demanded.

"It's an old practice, werewolves mated for life back then," Deaton said. 

"Hey, don't get any ideas, buddy, you aren't even eighteen," Stiles gave Scott a look across the room.

"It should wear off in about a month," Deaton said, "That's usually how long a honeymoon phase would last."

"A month?!" Liam demanded, his face pushed against Brett's chest. He groaned when Brett kissed his head. 

He could put up with this. 

Who was he kidding? 

He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Liam faked being sick for a week. Scott covered for him and he was able to pull it off since his mom and step-dad were out of town. Brett didn't bother faking sick and spent the entire seven days wrapped around Liam in his bed. 

_ "Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Stiles demanded on the second day when he came by with the others to check on them.  _

_ Brett had felt the temperature his sixty, a low for California, and started putting blankets and hoodies all over his bed. He proceeded to make Liam lay down and then flopped on top of the smaller boy. _

_ "Nesting," Derek growled under his breath, sounding as grumpy as usual. _

_ "Aw, that's so sweet!" Isaac said.  _

_ Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. _

_ "I'm fine," Liam said, his voice muffled by Brett's chest.  _

"Brett," Liam said quietly while Brett ate cereal from the box. 

Brett held out the box to him, "Want some?"

"I'm tired of granola bars and cereal," Liam said, sitting up, "And not that I'm not enjoying this, but let's go out and get something, okay?" he asked gently. 

Deaton told him to just let this stuff run it's course and things would be fine soon enough. He was being gentle with Brett and respecting his needs at the moment.

"No," Brett mumbled, starting to kiss his neck again.

"Oh, fuck," Liam breathed out, closing his eyes, "Just a few more hours, okay?"

* * *

In the end, it took another week for the wolfsbane to wear off. He got to go back school with his boyfriend and everything was back to normal. 

Well, as normal as you can be when the people you hang around on a daily basis are werewolves, a werecoyote, a kitsune, a banshee, and a spaztastic human, along with having werewolf boyfriend and being a werewolf.

Yeah, normal.


End file.
